The Hetalia Class Project
by HollowHaloz
Summary: {A/N: Sorry in advance for any OOCness.} The guys have to complete a life changing school project. The assignment? Write about a life changing event in your life and create a meaningful poem. Easy, right? You could only hope. The characters are technically humans in this story and are called by their human names.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Alfred F. Jones was a very energetic, upbeat, pretty loud, and happy man. He usually had such a huge grin on his face, but not today. Today he just lied face down on his couch. Not moving, not speaking, pretty much just laying there. The cushion his face was on, was soaking wet from his tears. The reason he is like this, you ask? Well, in order to understand that, I'll have to take you back about four days earlier.

It was about six o' clock in the morning. Alfred was sleeping comfortably in his bed, having a dream about hamburgers. There was a knock at his bedroom door, but he was too lazy to get up and answer. The knock came again a little louder. Alfred mumbled angrily and placed his pillow over his ears. A small laugh came from the other side of the door along with the knock. "Alfred? Get up, you git." at the familiar voice and name calling, Alfred moved the pillow and sat up a bit. He stared at the door and wondered if he were still dreaming.

The knock came again, this time with a sigh. "Jones. I didn't fly all the way down here for you to just sleep in. Come on, Alfred. Are you even in there, you git?" Came the voice. Alfred grinned and hopped out of bed. He swiftly made his way to the door and listened in. "Alfred? Are you even here? Your roommate said you were." The voice said once more. Alfred was sure he wasn't dreaming and opened the door. "Arthur!" Alfred cheered happily and hugged the man on the other side of the door. The man, Arthur, laughed at Alfred's childish behavior. "You bloody wanker, calm down. Why are you so excited?" Arthur asked.

"Dude, It's been forever since I've seen you." Alfred smiled and let go of Arthur. "I know. Sorry for missing your birthday."Arthur apologized. "Again." Alfred teased. Arthur gave a small sigh. "Yes, again. I'm really sorry." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "No need to apologize, dude. You flew all the way from England to be here now. I'm really happy." Alfred smiled once more and hugged Arthur again, this time more calm and gentle. Arthur blushed a little and hugged back.

"Hey, you said that you met my roommate?" Alfred asked. The two broke the hug. "Well, not exactly. I only asked him where you were." Arthur explained. "Well you two need a proper meeting!" Alfred yelled excitedly. "Why are you so energetic right now? I specifically came here at an early hour, so that you'd be calm and less hyper." Alfred grinned at his friend. "Dude, how can I not excited when you're here?" Arthur blushed again and sighed. Alfred took Arthur's hand and ran to another room where they met another man. He sat at a desk and was writing. He had short, black hair and seemed very calm.

"Hey, Kiku, dude. This is my friend Arthur." Alfred smiled and draped his arm over Arthur's shoulders. Kiku looked up from his work and gave a small bow. "Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you, finally. I am Honda Kiku." Kiku gave a slight smile. "The pleasure is mine. Nice to meet you, too. What does he mean by finally?" Arthur looked to Alfred who gave a nervous smile and a slight shrug. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Alfred-san speaks about you often." Kiku stated. "Is that right? How often is often?" Arthur smirked a little. Alfred blushed and tried sending signals to Kiku to drop the entire subject.

Kiku tilted his head slightly and smiled a little. "Just...often." Kiku finished and looked back to his work. Arthur kept his smirk, making Alfred blush more. "I'll go make some tea. Would either of you like some?" He asked. "S-sure." Alfred agreed. "Hai. Thank you." Kiku stated, focused on the paper. Arthur nodded. "Where's your kitchen?" he asked. "Uh, across the hall." Alfred directed. Arthur gave a swift thank you and made his way across the hall. Alfred sat on the couch and hugged a pillow. "Kiku, dude, why'd you have to tell him that?!" Alfred asked getting a bit flustered. Kiku shrugged. "Alfred-san doesn't seem too upset." Kiku smiled, still staring at his papers. "S-shut your face!" Alfred blushed.

Kiku gave a small laugh. "I wanted to let Alfred-san know that I am not going to be here this week." Kiku informed him. "Wait wha-? Oh yeah, you did say something about going over to Ludwig's place. What for again?" Alfred asked, sitting back on the couch. "We have a project due for class, remember? Alfred-san begged Sensei to let him work by himself." Kiku reminded. "Oh yeah! I remember. Dude, I had a damn good reason! He was planning on making me work with Ivan and his little sis, Natalia. Those two creep me out." Alfred explained. "Hai. I agree. But Alfred-san has yet to start on any of the project. Sensei said it was half of our overall grade." Kiku explained.

"Of course he did. That totally sucks." Alfred sighed. "What was the project again?" "We're supposed to write about a life changing event in our lives. After you're done with that, you and your teammates are supposed to come together and create a poem from what you've all learned in those three or four events." Kiku explained, finally looking up at Alfred. "Okay, but I don't have a team." Alfred pouted. "Hai, Sensei told you to write about an event in your life and just write a poem based on that." Kiku reminded. "Cool. Thanks dude. Uhhh, whose your partners?" Alfred asked. "Feli-san and Ludwig-san." Kiku smiled. "That's going to be one interesting poem." Alfred smirked. Kiku sighed and smiled. "I agree."

Arthur walked back into the room with the cups of tea. He handed the two their cups and sat on the other couch across from Alfred. "So how's school, Alfred?" He asked. Alfred shrugged. "He hasn't started on his project. It's worth a lot." Kiku stated. Alfred swiftly and forcefully threw a pillow at Kiku's head. Kiku fell over onto the floor. "Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed. "What? He deserved it." Alfred pouted. Kiku stood up, dizzy. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked concerned. "Hai. I'll be fine." Kiku gave a short laugh and checked his watch. "I'm heading over to Ludwig-san's dorm now. Sayōnara Alfred-san, Arthur-san." Kiku smiled and collected his papers. He left in the matter of a few minutes.

"You didn't have to be so hostile." Arthur scolded. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Alfred laughed. "Why haven't you started on the project?" Arthur asked. "Well, I kinda forgot about it. I'll get to it eventually." Alfred yawned. Arthur sighed, but let it fade into a sincere smile. "Alfred? Do you have any pencil and paper?" he asked. Alfred gave a confused look. "Uhh, yeah. Right there on the table."

"May I use them?"

"Sure, dude. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Arthur reached for the utensils and began writing. "W-What are you writing, dude?" Alfred asked curiously. "Something important to someone really important to me." Arthur explained. "What is it? A love letter?" Alfred teased. "You could say that. Yes." Arthur admitted. "R-really?!" Alfred asked feeling a bit crushed. "Yes." Arthur stated, still writing with a smile on his face. "Oh. W-well, What's the chick's name?" Alfred asked a little upset. Arthur blushed. "Um, A-Amelia." He stuttered. Alfred pouted and huffed as he layed down on the couch. After a while, Arthur asked for an envelope.

"Here." Alfred tossed the envelope onto the table and flopped back onto the couch. "What got into you?" Arthur asked. "Nuthin'." Alfred huffed. "Okay." Arthur sighed. Alfred stole a small peek at what Arthur was doing. He watched as he placed the stamp and draw a cute little heart on the envelope. Alfred blushed at the thought and turned back over, with his face and back faced away from Arthur. "You're so girly, Iggy." Alfred stated." Arthur blushed. "Sh-shut up you bloody git." Alfred laughed a little.

"Done." Arthur announced after a little. "Cool." Alfred sighed. Arthur tucked the envelope into his jacket pocket and smiled at Alfred. "So, how's school going for you?" Alfred asked. The smile on Arthur's face quickly faded. A sad aura surrounded him. "It's...fine. I'm being home-schooled." Arthur explained. "What?" Alfred sat up and faced Arthur. Arthur starred down at the floor. "Were they still bulling you?" Alfred asked. "It's nothing to worry about." Arthur smiled sadly. "Dude, I told you before, if you keep talking to your imaginary friends, then they will keep messing with you." Alfred scolded.

"They're not imaginary!" Arthur argued. "Dude! No one else can see them but you. They. Are. Imaginary. They don't exist!" Alfred yelled and covered his mouth, realizing how loud and aggressive that sounded. Arthur's eyes widened. "Y-you think I'm crazy?" "I never said that." Alfred shook his head.

"But you were thinking it. Weren't you?"

"A-a little, but Arthur-"

"Shut up."

"Arthur, don't do this."

"Just shut the hell up Alfred. You're no better than anyone else in this damned world." Arthur stood up and headed for the door. "Hold on. I'm sorry." Alfred apologized and followed after him. "Save it, Idiot." Arthur walked out, and Alfred followed. "Wait, Iggy-" "Don't call me that! Why I ever thought I could trust you, is beyond me. You're just like the rest." Arthur sighed, frustrated. "Fine! Whatever. Go back home. I guess you wasted your damn money coming here in the first place." Alfred yelled. A flash of hurt filled Arthur's eyes. "I-I guess I did. Don't expect me to come to any of your blasted birthdays ever again." Arthur stated.

"Like I ever expected you to come to one in the first damn place!" Alfred yelled, ran into the house, and slammed the door. Arthur flinched and let a stray tear fall. "I fucking hate you, Alfred!" He yelled and left. Alfred put his back to the door and slid down to the floor. "Like I give a d-damn." Alfred hugged his knees and placed his forehead on his arms. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I'm sorry."

The next day, Alfred layed in bed, unable to have slept that night. He sighed and sat up. He looked to his phone. No new messages. He spent that whole afternoon texting Arthur to apologize. He hadn't responded to any one of them. "Arthur, You can't be that mad at me. W-we're best friends. R-right?" Alfred sighed. "I know. I-I'll go see about him. Whenever he's here, he always stays at that same old hotel, whenever he's not staying over at my place." He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He headed for the door and heard a knock. Alfred smiled sadly.

"A-Arthur? Dude I am so sor-" He opened the door and standing there was a man in a tuxedo. "Can I help you?" Alfred asked confused. "Yes. Are you Mr. Alfred F. Jones?" The man asked. Alfred gave a small nod. "Y-yeah. Is there a problem?" Alfred asked. "I am Detective Taylor. I'm sorry to inform you sir, but your friend Arthur Kirkland got into an accident yesterday and is no longer with us." The man stated. "What?" Alfred asked. "Arthur was going across a street and a drunk driver hit him. The force was enough to kill him. There was nothing we could do." Taylor stated. "N-No way. You're lying. Where's Arthur? He's playing a prank on me, isn't he? To get me back for yesterday, r-right? Tell me it's a prank. Say you're lying." Alfred begged.

"I'm sorry. We have apprehended the driver and he is being charged as we speak." Taylor sympathized. "I don't- I-I don't give a shit about that! What do you mean there was nothing you could do to save him?!" Alfred yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. "He was hit and then the driver carelessly ran over the body, crushing his skull and chest. I'm sorry." Taylor apologized once more. Alfred let his tears fall and punched the wall. "W-was there a l-letter on him?" Alfred asked. "A letter?" Taylor asked confused. "Yeah, a little letter in his pocket. H-he was gonna send it to some girl." Alfred explained wiping some of his tears. "We confirmed that he was walking out of a post office. We can assume that he already sent the letter." Taylor stated. "G-good. Is there a-anything else you need?" Alfred asked a bit more hostile then he'd hoped. "No sir. Again, I am very sorry." Taylor once again apologized and left the dorm. Alfred made his way over to his couch and just layed there, face down, letting the cushion soak up his tears.

He stayed like that for the past two days, wallowing in self pity. He was totally heart broken. His best friend was now dead. What was he to do now? A knock at the door was heard, but Alfred more than refused to get up. He heard the door unlocking, so he assumed it was Kiku coming back to get something he left. "Mon Dieu. Alfred, get up. This isn't healthy. Sit up. How long have you been like this?" Came the voice of Francis. He pulled back the curtains, letting light enter the dark room. Alfred sheilded his eyes and sat up. "Damnit Francis. Close the curtains! Are you trying to fucking blind me?!" Alfred grumbled. Francis sighed and sat next to him. "I heard what happened with your friend, Arthur, was it?" Fancis asked. Alfred nodded, still shading his eyes.

"Ah, oui. The little blonde one with the unruly punk hairstyle. He used to always call me a frog. Such a nuisance. And he'd always talk to himself. He was pretty crazy, no?" Francis said. "Shut up, Francis. You've no right to talk about him that way! He was not crazy!" Alfred snapped and glared at Francis. Francis stared at Alfred's face, and gave a sad smile. Alfred's face was really pale. His eyes were red and puffy. All life and happiness was drained from this man. Francis sighed. "C'mon. Talk to big brother Francis. By the way you scolded me, it seems that you are really fond of that man and cared for him a lot. Am I right?" Francis smiled sincerely.

"Of course. H-he was my best friend." Alfred gave a slight chuckle. "He was here with you yesterday, no? You were the last one he spoke with?" Alfred nodded. "Tell me, what were his last words to you?" Francis asked. Alfred tensed up at the thought and his eyes filled with more tears. "They were...Th-they were 'I fucking hate you, Alfred.'" He let the tears pool over at the hateful words. Francis scooted closer to Alfred and spoke again. "And what would have happened to be the last words he heard from you, mon ami?" Alfred thought back. He opened his mouth,but froze. "I said, ' Like I ever expected you to come to one in the first damn place.'" Alfred gulped. "What were you two talking about, might I ask?" Francis moved closer. "My birthday and school. I was sorta upset that he missed my birthday again and the fact that he was being bullied. He said he was getting home-schooled." Alfred explained.

"If he was being home-schooled, then he would have been safe from any harm. Why would you be upset over that? And he rarely comes to any of your birthdays, so what changed. If you're going to bring up his 'friends' then save it. I already know that you naturally ignore them and stick up for him on that subject, so what aren't you telling big brother Francis?" He asked getting a little closer. It went unnoticed by Alfred. He sighed shakily and ran his finger threw his hair. "I...H-he was writing a letter." Alfred admitted. "A letter?" Francis asked confused "Yeah. It was a love letter. H-he was writing a love letter to some chick, Amelia." Alfred explained. France sensed hatred seething through each word in that last sentence and gave a small nod. "Are you perhaps, jealous?" Francis smirked. "N-no way! I'm the hero! I'm not supposed to get jealous." Alfred laughed off the comment. "You claim you're the hero, yet you couldn't even save your best friend?" Francis stated bluntly.

His words struck pain through Alfred's heart. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He clenched his fists and teeth. "Alright. I-I get your point." Alfred sighed. "Now I'll ask you this-" France moved his face close to Alfred's ear. "What was Arthur to you?" He whispered. A chill went through Alfred's spine. He blushed and an eye twitched. Francis smirked. "What was he to you?" France asked again. This time Alfred hit him in the head and pushed him off the couch. "Don't touch me. And never do that again, dude." Alfred ordered and then gave a slight shiver. Francis gave off a chuckle, that turned into an all out laugh. He held his throbbing head. "O-ow. Heh, I bet you wouldn't have done that to Arthur." Francis continued laughing. Alfred looked at him with confusion, yet let it fade into a small laugh.

"You're one weird dude, Francis." Alfred laughed. "Oui, I guess so. Well, I'd better go. I have to goand pick up your brother. I'll tell him you are doing better now." Francis stood up and smiled. "Thanks. I wouldn't want him to worry." Alfred gave a small smile. Francis headed for the door and stopped. "Oh yeah, Kiku told me to remind you about the project." Francis said. "Oh! Yeah, I got it. I'll get it done. I Have the perfect plan." Alfred grinned brightly and gave Francis a thumbs up. Francis smiled widely. "It's good to see you smile again." Francis stated and left the house. Alfred sighed happily and stared off at the sky through the window. He placed his glasses on and grabbed some pencil and paper.

Three days later after class, Alfred walked out of his classroom with a proud grin plastered on his face. He stared down at his essay paper and cheered inwardly. "The world must be coming to an end, or somethin'! Who would've guessed I'd get the highest grade in the class?!" He smirked at his grade. It truly was the highest one in the class. Everyone was amazed. "Wow Jones. That poem was beautiful!" one girl complemented. "Yeah. I never knew you were so poetic." Another girl practically swooned. "So who was it about?" The last asked. "Well, that's a secret." Alfred scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Oh c'mon. Tell us." The second girl whined. "Sorry, girls. I gotta go." Alfred said and flashed them his winning smile.

"I was afriad I might never be able to see Alfred-san's smile again." Kiku smiled. "Oh. Sup Kiku. I was surprised that I didn't see you're team." Alfred stated. "We had something to deal with. It's nothing." Kiku looked off sadly and sigh. He turned back to Alfred with a smile. "I was hearing rumors going around saying that we all should prepare for the apocalypse, because Alfred-san made the highest grade in our class." Kiku smiled. "Hells yeah! Check it!" Alfred grinned wide as he showed Kiku his grade. "Good job, Alfred-san. You'll have to read it to me sometime." Kiku smiled. "Alright, but i'm sorta headed back to New York for a bit. I kinda miss that place." Alfred smiled. "Have fun. See you when you get back, Alfred-san." Kiku gave Alfred a swift bow and was on his way. Alfred shrugged and headed back to his dorm to prepare for his trip to New York.

On the plane, Alfred couldn't help but to read through his poem again. He was pretty proud of himself.

_Why was it you?_

_You, the one that took care of me._

_You, The one I woke up every morning to see_

_You, The one that brightened my day._

_You, The one that lead me on my way._

_Why was it you?_

_You, the only one I dreamed about._

_You, the only one I cared about._

_You, the one I called my best friend_

_You, the one I wanted to stay with to the end._

_Why was it you?_

_You, the one that made me feel this way._

_You, the one that made everything feel okay._

_You, The one I told my secrets to._

_You, the only one who knew._

_Why was it you?_

_You, The one I would've died for._

_You, The one that made me feel more._

_You, the one that made me feel like a hero._

_You, The one that never made me feel like a weirdo._

_Why was it you?_

_You, that one let me be free._

_But, You're still you. _

_You, The one that left me._

_I'm never going to forget that day,_

_Because I never got to say the words I wanted to say._

_I've practiced it a lot, even in the rain._

_The hurt is still growing, my heart is in pain._

_You died because of me._

_That's my burden to bear._

_I miss every little thing about you._

_From your clothes to your hair._

_If I say those three words everyday._

_Maybe once, one of my confessions will lead astray._

_To find the angel's ears that belong to you._

_And maybe you'll feel the same way too._

_Why was it you,_

_The one that made my tears fall._

_You, the one that made me punch a wall._

_The one I wanted to confess my feelings to._

_Arthur__, I love you._

_~ Dude, I miss you._

_Alfred F. Jones_

A stray tear slid down Alfred's face. "Damnit Iggy. I-I wish you could've read this." Alfred sighed. "Attention Passengers. I am glad to inform you that we are now arriving in New York. Please prepare for our safe landing. Thank you for flying with us today." The flight attendant lady called over the intercom. "Cool." Alfred smiled. Time really flew by quickly while he was reading that poem and having flachbacks about his time spent together with Arthur. When the plane landed, Alfred stretched and headed for his apartment. He soon arrived and saw one of his old neighbors and good friend. "Hey Alfred! Wassup. Long time no see." The man smiled. "Hey Mathias. Nice to see you dude." Alfred smiled brightly.

"You too. So how has school been treating you?" Mathias asked. "Pretty good really. Hey, Have I gotten any mail recently? I'm gonna walk past it so might as well check, right?" Alfred shrugged. "Well, none that we haven't already sent to your dorm, but I think I did see the mail guy stop by and place something in yesterday. It should still be there." Mathias recalled. "Alright, great. I'll go check. See ya later." Alfred grinned and headed for the mail room. As Mathias said, there was one envelope. Alfred reached for it and stuffed it into his jacket pocket without giving it a proper glance. He headed for his apartment. He unlocked the door and made his way in. He flopped down on his couch and didn't bother to do anything else.

He nodded of to sleep, but woke up almost instantly. There was this weird feeling nagging at him. He sat up and ran his fingers threw his sandy blonde hair. "Oh yeah. I have that letter." He reminded himself. He dug in his pocket and grabbed the letter. He blinked at the envelope and squinted. He switched on the lamp behind him and stared at the envelope again. He was awake right? He wasn't just dreaming what was in front of him, right? He stared at the envelope more. His eyes made it's way to that stamp. Then over to the cute little heart drawing. He had to steady his breathing as he opened this envelope. His hands shook. He pulled out the flimsy piece of paper that he would never forget. He gulped as he began to read that beautiful handwriting he loved and missed so much.

_Dear Alfred,_

_You look so cute with your pouting face right now. I just told you that this letter is for some girl named, Amelia. To be honest, I'm not lying to you. That's just what I believe would be your name if you were a girl. Funny right? Sorry for making you so upset. Look, I'm writing this because I know that soon enough, You and I are going to argue like we do every meeting between the two of us. I didn't just come here today to visit you, or to just apologize for missing your birthday. (For that, I am still truly sorry.) I'm here for more of a selfish sort of reason. I've been talking with old frog face. He's been getting to me lately. I finally took that bloody wanker's words to heart this time and manned up the courage to come and really tell you how I feel about you and I. But in the end I just couldn't find the right words to say it to your face. Honestly, I've practiced it a thousand times, and yet I just can't say those damned words to you in fear that I'd ruin what we have right now, Alfie. Promise you won't hate me for this alright? You've been my best friend since, well forever and I don't want to lose you. I'm sending this letter in the mail only because I don't want to look at you while you read this. It's because of my fear of rejection. I'm babbling now, aren't I? Knowing you, you'd be saying something like, "Iggy, dude, get to the point." Well fine. Alfred F. Jones, I love you. I want you to always remember that and keep hold of the memories we share. Lord know I'll never let them go. I've said it a million times and practiced it for forever. I love you, Alfred. I love you. I love you. I honestly hope you feel the same. Don't ever forget me Alfred. I'll never forget you. There's a special place in my heart that only you hold. I love you. Alfred, I love you. I'll always love you. No matter what I say from this day forward, even if I say that I hate you, don't believe me. You're too dear to me and there's nothing you can do or say for me to even think about hating you. How could I ever hate my hero?! I will always and forever love you. For as long as I live and more. I love you._

_~Your best friend always ,_

_Arthur._

Alfred was on the floor. Hands and knees. He breathed heavily at what he just read. He shook violently and uncontrollably. His tears flowed and he clenched the paper with all of his might. He wept loudly and cursed himself. He'd been keeping it all in, trying to suppress his sadness and loneliness. After the talk with Francis, it had helped some but deep down Alfred had only locked himself in a small cage and kept his emotions bottled up, so that no one else would worry. He gave one more glance at the paper and smile through his tears. "D-damnit Arthur. Your so girly." He laughed to himself and continued shedding tears. In all truth, this is the happiest he's been since the incednt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zwei/Due**

**(A/N: Slight swearing, only cuz' Lovino's in this. What did you expect? Also, I don't take bullying or suicide lightly. Do not support it.)**

Feliciano yawned as his sleepy eyes fluttered open. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ah. So you're finally awake, bastard." Came the familiar voice of his older brother, Lovino. Feliciano blinked and stared up at him. He was laying down in Lovino's lap. Somehow he'd fallen asleep while talking with him. "Ve~ Morning Fratello." Feliciano smiled. "Yeah, whatever. It's rude to go to sleep on your guest." Lovino stated irritatedly. "Sorry. But, your not a guest. Your my brother."Feliciano said a tad bit confused. Lovino sighed angrily. "Whatever. You seem pretty tired. You practically fell asleep mid sentence." Lovino explained. "Scusami. I was up all night working on our class project." Feliciano gave a small laugh.

"Oh really? Alright, but next time get some sleep you bastard." Romano demanded. "Sure thing. I'll be over at Luddy's place for a couple of days anyway, so he'll be sure that I get rest." Feliciano reassured his brother. Lovino let off an irritated growl. He didn't like the idea of his younger brother staying at Luddy's place. He hated Ludwig with everything in his power. He couldn't quite grasp the idea of why Feliciano liked the bastard so much. "Hey, hey! Fratello. How about sometime, we both go parkouring." Feliciano stated randomly. Lovino swiftly hit Feliciano in the forehead, causing him to sit up and start crying in pain.

"That is exactly what the fuck would happen if we tried parkour, you bastard!" Lovino yelled and shook his head. "Waaah! W-why would you hit m-me?!V-ve!" Feliciano cried. "Anyways, I'm headed over to that damned tomato bastard's place." Lovino stated and stole a small glance at his crying brother. "O-Okay. See you l-later." Feliciano sniffed and rubbed his now throbbing forehead. Feliciano jumped as he felt his brother hug him from behind. Lovino sighed and rested his forehead on Feli's back. "Be careful you idiot. You know damn well that I don't trust that potato bastard. Just do me a favor and take care of yourself alright?" Lovino pleaded sincerely. "Of course Fratello. Heh. Tell me, why is it that the only time you get all sincere like that is when you and I are alone? Why can't you be like this more often?" Felciano asked. Lovino let go and flicked Feli's forehead. "Don't get used to it you bastard. Just do as I said." Lovino smirked. Feliciano cried out again and gave off a small shaky smile. "Sure thing. H-have fun at big brother Spain's."

"Fine. And remember what I said." Lovino stood from the couch and stretched. "Alright." Feliciano smiled. "Good. Now I'm off." Lovino announced with a swift smile and left the house. Feliciano stood and stretched as well. He placed his hand to his throbbing forehead and sighed. He stole a glance at the clock hanging from the wall. "Hmm. I should be heading over to Ludwig's. Wouldn't want him yelling at for being late. Now what should I pack?" Feli debated as he went to his room.

It took about five hours for Feliciano to get packed and finally arrive to Ludwig's house. "Ve~ Luddy! Open up!" Feliciano called cheerfully to his friend with a huge grin. The door was opened by none other than Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert. "Huh? Oh, Hey!" Gilbert answered with a grin to match Feliciano's. "Gil! Ciao." Feliciano put down one of his two bags and hugged him. Gilbert hugged back. "Oh, man. It's nice to see you. And I bet it just made your day to be blessed with the presence of the awesome me." Gilbert boasted. Feliciano broke the hug and gave a swift nod and smile. "Ve. Of course, as always." he agreed. "Oh, that's right. You and the the other one are supposed to be staying over for that project, right? I wish I could stay, but I promised Francis and Antonio I'd come over." Gilbert explained a bit disappointed.

"O-oh, that's alright, Gil. Just have fun. Um, by the 'other one', could you possibly mean Kiku?" Feliciano asked. "Oh yeah. Him." Gilbert answered with a shrug. "Anyways, I gotta get going. I'm way late. Hey West! Feli's here! Come carry his things!" Gilbert called. "I'm busy right now. He can do it himself." Came the voice of Ludwig from the kitchen. "I-It's fine ,Gil. I-I can carry them." Feliciano stated reaching for his other bag. "West is so annoying. I can carry it Feli." Gil insisted and grabbed the bag roughly, before Feliciano could get it. "A-Ah! Ve! A-at least take this o-one and l-let me carry that one." Feliciano nervously offered.

"It's alright. This is nothing for awesome me. Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed. "B-be careful. P-please? Ve." Feliciano begged worriedly. "Of course! Uh oh." Gilbert called as his bird Gilbird flew out the door. "Ve! Uh-Oh!? What Uh-Oh?!" Feliciano freaked out. "Calm down. Gilbird just flew out of the door. I gotta go. Bye. Gilbird! Wait!" Gilbert yelled. He threw Feli's bag and ran after the small, yellow bird. Feliciano's eyes widened as his bag almost hit the ground. He panicked and slid on the floor and just barely saved the bag. He gave a shaky relieved sigh. Feliciano sat up on the floor and hugged the bag tightly.

"What is going on in here?! I heard a scream." Ludwig rushed out of the kitchen and asked concerned. "Oh. Ve~ Hi Luddy. Gil threw my bag." Feliciano said in a very shaky voice. Ludwig sighed and knelt down next to Feli. "Are you sure that was all? I heard you scream. And you're crying." Ludwig stated and wiped the stray tear making it's way down Feli's cheek. Feliciano felt the tear as well. "I-I screamed? S-sorry. Ve, I guess I didn't notice. But really. It was nothing. Um? Luddy, t-that apron." Feliciano pointed out the pink apron Ludwig was sporting.

Ludwig blushed but coughed and tried not to go too far into the subject. "Yeah, about that. Let's just say that I should never trust bruder to do the laundry ever again." He explained and stood up. He helped Feli up as well. Feli smiled. "Ve~ I have an apron just like that. Except mine is green, Fratello's is red, and we both have white oven mitts. They were birthday gifts from big brother Francis." He explained. "Right. Anyways, willkommen. I'm surprised to see that you're here on time." Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Feliciano rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I didn't want you to yell at me is all. I'm kinda tired, so can I go take a siesta?" Feliciano asked "Fine. Your room is the one on the second floor, the last door on the left." Ludwig directed.

"Ve~ Okay! Thanks Luddy!" Feliciano smiled and gave Ludwig a hug. It took Ludwig a bit by surprise, but he sighed and hugged back anyways. "Your welcome, Feliciano." He smled a little. Feliciano carefully took his bags and went upstairs to the room. He carefully set the bags in the closet and flopped down on the bed. "So sleepy." Feliciano yawned and quickly drifted into dreamland where he dreamed about pasta. When he woke up, It was dark outside. He blinked sleepily. "N-night? How long was I asleep?" He sat up and started making his way downstairs. He heard the two voices of his friends, Kiku and Ludwig. He was going to speak up until he heard "That". So he hid behind the wall and listened in.

"I found it in front of Feli-san's locker. It's a note. I am guessing they were trying to slip it into the locker, but they were careless and it fell." Kiku explained. Ludwig read the note and sighed. "'Useless'." "I found this one with his clothes during gym." Kiku handed him another letter. "Again. The same insults. This time with the words 'Idiot'" Ludwig tapped his foot angrily. "That is not the worst one. Here. I found this one in his desk and snuck it out while he was sleeping. I'm glad he didn't notice it." Kiku stated and handed Ludwig the last note. "It's probably the only time I approve of him sleeping during school." Ludwig gave a small smile before reading. When he started reading the note, that smile faded instantly. He glared at the note before angrily growling at it and crumpling the flimsy paper, then threw it at the trashcan. It hit the rim but landed on the floor. Feliciano saw that and jumped. He stared at the paper, wondering about it's evil contents. "I swear. When I get my hands on whoever-"

Feliciano chose not to hear anymore and slowly, carefully, and silently made his way back up to his room. He sadly sat on his bed and sighed. He stared at the floor, and he forced a smile. "I-It's not true. Th-this is just another nightmare. It'll be fine in the morning. I'll say hi to Kiku, make us three lots of pasta, and we'll start our project. Ve~ That's what we'll do. I'll just lay down for now." Feliciano stated, giving himself false hope. He lied down and closed his eyes, but he couldn't fall back to sleep. He lied there until the sun arose again. "FELICIANO!" the yell from Ludwig, downstairs, was enough to scare Feliciano, making him fall off the bed. "Ow." Feli sighed and went back downstairs.

"Good morning, Feli-san." Kiku greeted, looking up from the paper he was writing on. Feliciano waved and smiled. "Ve~ C-ciao, Kiku." His eyes drifted to the floor and fell on the paper from last night. "So it wasn't just a dream." He sighed and when Kiku looked back to his paper, he swiftly took the crumpled ball and left. He snuck off and locked himself in the bathroom.

Feliciano took a deep breath and uncrumpled the ball of paper. "'Useless' 'Pathetic' 'Unbearably annoying' 'J-just go d-die' Ve~ W-what is this?! D-do people really hate me?! I-I. Th-this isn't-. Ah!" Feliciano angrily tore the paper into millions of tiny pieces and left them on the floor. He let some tears fall as he pressed his back to the door. "Feliciano! Where'd you go?" Came the stern voice of Ludwig, snapping Feli out of his confused and sad thoughts. He slowly unlocked the door and went to find Ludwig, with a forced smile.

Ludwig was standing in the kitchen and caught sight of Feliciano. "Ah, so there you are. A-are you okay? You look sick." Ludwig placed his hand to Feliciano's forehead. "Eh? Why is your forehead swollen." He asked. "Oh. Yesterday, Fratello hit me for saying something random." Feliciano laughed a bit. "You don't seem to have a fever. Is there something bothering you?" Ludwig gave a very concerned look and placed his hand on his shoulder. Feliciano pulled off a sad smile and hugged Ludwig tightly. Ludwig hugged back and placed his chin on top of Feli's head. "Thanks for being so concerned Luddy, but I-I'm fine." Feliciano sighed. "Well-"

At that moment the phone rang loudly. "I'll go get it. Stay here." Ludwig ordered softly, and placed a small kiss on Feli's forehead. He left and Feliciano blushed as he sat onto the kitchen counter. He smiled to himself. "Useless." The insult rang over and over in his head. He got a text. It was from an unknown number so he was reluctant to read it. He shakily opened the message and read. Tears fell down uncontrollably. He angrily closed the phone and stuffed it into his back pocket. "Felici- Feliciano?! Are you okay? What happened?" Ludwig asked really concerned and rushed over to his friend.

Feliciano simply shook his head and hopped off the counter. "Feliciano-san? Are you alright?" Kiku asked as he followed Ludwig into the kitchen. "I'm fine!" Feli snapped. Both Ludwig's and Kiku's eyes widened. "S-sorry. I just forgot something at home. I have to go." Feliciano quickly stated, wiping his tears and running out of the house. It was pouring down raining, but he continued running as fast as he could, tears staining his cheeks. He reached his house after a while. He entered his house and tried catching his breath.

He stood in a deafening silence. The clock on the wall ticked. Feliciano glared angrily at it, as if he were mad that it dared make a sound. He struck the glass covering the face of the clock with all his might. He breathed heavily and turned to his reflection in the standing mirror. He did look sick. The slight swelling on his forehead throbbed again. Stray tears fell fast. He looked down at the hand he just used to strike the clock. It was bleeding. He stared at the fascinating red liquid seeping out of his wound. He blinked and then turned his attention back to his reflection. He glared once again. "I hate you." He spoke to the reflection and let his anger boil up again.

He balled his hands into fists and punched the mirror four or five times to shatter it completely. He sunk to his knees and cried. He took about ten minutes to stop. Feliciano sat in silence and shattered glass again. He face grew emotionless. His eyes scanned the floor. He reached for the largest and sharpest shard, and stared at it. "I-I don't-" Feli spoke up. He closed his eyes with a deep breathe and swiftly slit his wrist. He yelped in pain, eyes opening widely, and dropped the glass.

Feli breathed quickly and scrabbled to get away from the glass littering the ground. Tears poured and he held onto his wound. "O-ow! OW! This was a mistake. Ow, ow, ow, ow! Luddy! I-I need help. Ow! It hurts." Feliciano whined. He sat on the floor next to the front door. He continued crying as he looked at the cut. It was rather deep. "Ow. Why does it hurt so bad?!" He whimpered and dug in his pocket for his phone. He quickly unlocked it and froze as he saw the text again. He stood up weakly and dropped the phone to the floor. He stepped on it repeatedly until he visibly saw that it was destroyed. He caught a rush of dizziness and fell back to the floor.

"I don't feel s-so good." Feli whined, and held his wound again. He rocked himself back and forth. There was a knock at the door. Feli looked up at it. He could barely keep his eyes open, as he faded in and out of consciousness. "Feliciano! Open the door." It was Ludwig. Feliciano gave a very happy weak smile. "Ve~ Yay! I-it's you Luddy. Th-the door should be u-unlocked." Feliciano spoke weakly. Ludwig opened the door and his eyes widened as the fell onto Feliciano's wounded form.

"What happened here? Nevermind that now. C'mon. Can you walk, nevertheless stand?" Ludwig asked quickly. "Feliciano gave a weak 'no', but kept his smile. "Fine. I'll carry you." Ludwig stated, slowly going into a panic. He lifted up Feliciano and headed for his car. He quickly secured Feli in the passenger's seat and swiftly got into the driver's seat. In no time he pulled off and headed for any nearby hospital. His breathing was heavy and he was really panicked. Feliciao saw this and frowned a little. "Ve~ L-Luddy? Can you talk to me? Y-you know, to keep me awake." Feliciano asked. "F-fine. What do you want to talk about?" Ludwig asked quickly. "You're my best friend, right?" Feliciano asked hopefully. "Of course. You know that." Ludwig calmed a bit and gave Feli a small sad smile. Feliciano gave a weak smile. "Great! I was so worried. I'm glad we're friends." Feliciano said sadly.

"Me too. Stay awake, okay?" Ludwig ordered softly. "Sure. Hey Luddy? Promise we'll stay best friends forever." Feliciano asked leaning on Ludwig's shoulder. "I promise." Ludwig agreed. The two arrived at the hospital right after and Feli was rushed to operation. Ludwig paced the floor, waiting for his friend's condition. An hour or so passed, and still no word from the doctors. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT POTATO-EATING BASTARD!" came the infuriated yell Ludwig knew all too well. "This is a hospital Lovino. Quiet down." Ludwig ordered the olive eyed Italian.

"There you are! I'm going to rip you limb from limb for what you did to my fratello! Where is he?!" Lovino yelled as he stomped over to where Luddy was sitting. "He's in the operating room. I didn't do anything to him." Ludwig stated, getting irritated at the accusation. "Like I'm believing that, you bastard! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Lovino yelled again. "Calm down, Lovi. Sorry, Ludwig." Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder and apologized for his behavior. "It's alright." Ludwig sighed. "No It's not! Nothing is alright!" Lovino continued to yell. Antonio looked to him and shook his head. "Ugh!" Lovino yelled and sat down. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his growing anger.

"He's really upset. So what happened, hombre?" Antonio asked and sat next to Ludwig. "I went to his house and there was shattered glass everywhere. He was laying next to the front door and his wrist was bleeding. The doctor said it was self inflicted." Ludwig stated, staring down at the floor. "Why would he try and do...'this'?" Antonio asked sadly. "Kiku and I found torn up paper in the restroom at my house. He probably knows about the letters now." Ludwig answered. "Letters? What letters?" Toni asked curiously. "Recently someone has been putting hate letters in his desk, locker, and clothes. I've come to the conclusion that he must have been eavesdropping on us when we were talking about the letters. Some how he managed to get the letter I had thrown away." Ludwig explained.

"That's...But was that really enough to push him to this?" Antonio asked. "His phone was completely demolished when I got there. The bully probably got his phone number and did something." Ludwig stated sadly. "Oh..." Antonio faded off. "Well, It's a good thing you got there!" Antonio smiled brightly trying to lighten the serious mood. "I know." Ludwig smiled a little and his gaze drifted over to Lovino's shaking form. "Is he-" Ludwig asked. "He's been like that for the past two minutes." Antonio sighed. "Who knows whats going through his mind right now."

"The family of Feliciano Vargas?" Called the doctor. All three, Ludwig, Antonio, and Lovino scrambled up to him. "S-so, how is he?" Antonio asked. The three smiled, happy that they'd finally get news about Feli's condition. The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Vargas, he lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do." He explained sadly. "What a-are you trying to say?" Ludwig demanded. "I'm sorry. I truly am. Feliciano is dead. He died." The doctor put it bluntly. All color and life drained from Lovino's face. He shook visibly and let his head drop. A dark aura surrounded him. "L-Lovi?" Antonio whispered concerned. "Take me home." Lovino demanded quietly. "But, Lovi, don't you want to see him." Antonio asked.

"I said take me the fuck home, Toni! I-I don't want to see him like that!" Lovino yelling looking up, revealing the tears flowing down his cheeks. "O-okay. Calm down. I'll take you home." Antonio agreed. "Th-thank you. Hey, L-Ludwig, right? I know it's not your fault. That doesn't mean I like you. I still hate you with everything in my power. But thank you. Thank you for trying to save my brother." Lovino stated and walked off. Antonio followed. Ludwig stood there and smiled a little at the thanks he received from Lovino. Tears fell from his eyes. He just stood there, frozen.

Three days later, Ludwig walked to school. The classes had just let out for the end of the day. Ludwig didn't care. He hadn't been here in three days so he'd missed a lot. He found out that Arthur, someone he'd never heard about, had died two days before Feliciano. He'd heard that this Arthur guy, was close to Alfred, one of the students at this school that Ludwig knew too well. Ludwig made his way to his classroom. "Hey did you hear?! Jones got the highest grade in class! Unbelievable right?" One boy whispered loud enough for Ludwig to hear. "No way! Alfred?! Really? Wow." A girl whispered back amazed.

"Pfft. Next your gonna be telling me that people are actual countries." Ludwig scoffed and walked into the classroom where he met his teacher. "Oh. Hey, Mr. Beilschmidt. Good evening. Can I help you?" Sensei asked, pushing up his glasses. He was a fairly young man, around his late twenties. "Ja. Here." Ludwig handed him his poem assignment. "It's a day late Mr. Beilschmidt. That's ten points off. I guess Mr. Jones rank as the highest in class still stands." Sensei shrugged. "Wait. So that's true?!" Ludwig said shocked. Sensei nodded and smirked. "Astonishing, right? Well, I'm headed home. But first. Here. He probably wanted you to read this. He ran all the way here in the ran, gave this to me, and ran off." Sensei laughed, handing Ludwig sheet of paper. He headed for the door and stopped. "He also said for you to check the closet at your house. Something about 'Second floor, last door to the left.'" Sensei chuckled. "Wait! Who's...he?" Ludwig asked, but Sensei was gone.

Ludwig started walking home and began to read the contents of the paper he'd been handed.

_I'm terrified._

_I'm scared._

_I'm weak._

_I'm...useless._

_I know these things._

_I try to do better._

_You're words cannot hurt me._

_I won't let them._

_I'll keep a smile on my face._

_I won't let it falter._

_I won't let you get to me._

_You only make me stronger._

_I'll always do my best_

_To not disappoint my friends_

_For I'm afraid that if I do_

_They'll all leave my side._

_One of my greatest fears?_

_The fear of being alone._

_I try not to let it show._

_I'm doing a pretty good job._

_I wear a mask_

_so that no one else worries._

_It portrays my smile._

_The one that people like best._

_Sometimes I's afraid that my mask is breaking._

_I don't know why._

_It's always been so strong._

_But I've began to realize._

_The reason it has cracks,_

_The reason it is weakening,_

_Is because "He" Is making me open up._

_My true emotions show._

_He's the one making my poor mask crumble._

_Making me show my true fears._

_I'm not mad at him at all._

_I'm happy he's here._

_He is my reason for living_

_breathing,_

_laughing,_

_being me._

_I love him._

_He is everything to me._

_I'd do anything to protect him,_

_for he is my my treasure._

_He is my best friend_

_I try not to disappoint him._

_For if I do._

_I'm afraid he'll leave my side._

_I don't want that._

_I want to stay with him forever._

_I love him._

_I always will._

_Ludwig__, I love you,_

_Feliciano._

Ludwig let out a sad laugh as tears fell from his face. He was standing in front of his doorway. He unlocked the door ad went in. He shook his head and sighed. He headed upstairs and to the last door on the left. He looked in the closet and found Feliciano's bags. He muttered his respects To Feli before digging around in the bag. His hand hit something smooth. He picked it up and smiled. It was a heart statue with the German flag on one side and the Italian flag on the other. He looked at the bottom of the base. "_To Ludwig. My Best friend forever. Ti amo. ~Feli._" Ludwig stood up and headed for his room. He sat down at his desk and started writing.

_Thank you Feliciano Vargas._

_You've given me so much. I'll never forget you. You will always be my best friend. I promise you that. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time, or keep you from the hateful words of those students. I wish I could've taken your place. I wish it were me. I miss you. I always will. I wish you were here with me. Thinking back, I wish I were just a little nicer to you. Please don't hate me for that. I never thought you were useless. I needed and cared for you a lot. I wish I could've made this a longer more heartfelt letter to you, but this is not really my forte. But I wanted to let you know how much I love you. I always have, but I never really said that to you like I should have. I love and miss you so much Feli. I love you._

_Love your Best friend always,_

_Ludwig._

Ludwig smiled and place the sculpture on top of the note. "Hey, West? Y-you okay? You looked kinda pissed when you walked out this morning." Gilbert asked nervously, looking into the room. "I'm fine, bruder. I feel better now, thanks." Ludwig answered with a slight smile. Gilbert gave a relieved smile. "Good. For a second there, I thought you were going to kill me. Kesesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed. Ludwig laughed a little as well. "Hey, sorry about Feli." Gilbert smiled sadly. Ludwig nodded. "It's fine. I'll be fine. Honestly." Ludwig reassured. "Alright then. I gotta go. I'll see you later okay?" Gilbert smiled. "Ja, have fun." Ludwig smile. "I will. Bye, West." Gilbert left quickly. Ludwig smiled to himself and turned back to the sculpture and sighed happily. "Ich Leibe Dich, Feli."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres/Tre**

**(Swearing. I repeat, swearing is involved. You've been warned.)**

Antonio walked down the sidewalk humming a small tune, trying to keep his mind off the bad things that were going on. "_Hola, Jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de. Tougyu, Flamenco, Liga Española. Está buenísimo, hoppeta ochiru de Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella-__ ._ Oh! There's Lovi's appartment. I should go check on him. I hope he's alright." He sighed and quickly headed over to Lovino's appartment. Antonio remembered the number of the one Lovino stayed in and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for a response, but when he didn't get one he knocked again.

"¡hola? Lovi? It's boss." Antonio announced. He placed his hand on the door handle and found the door to be unlocked. Antonio sighed at how careless Lovino was being. "Lovino? Where are you?" Antoino walked into the house and called out. He looked around the appartment. It was a very small, one bed room apartment. The kitchen and the living area were connected. There was only one restroom and Antonio remembered that there was a balcony attached to the one bedroom.

After checking every room but the bedroom, Antonio concluded that Lovino was either in his room, on the balcony, or not at home at all. He knocked on the bedroom door and shook the doorknob. It was locked. "Lovi? You in there? It's me, Boss." Antonio called. The door made a small thud sound. Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Did you just throw something at the door?" He asked. "Yes, yes I did, you jerk. It was a pillow. Now go away!" Lovino called from the other side of the door.

Antonio gave a small laugh. "That's a little harsh. I just came to check on you. So open the door." He smiled. "No. What fucking part of, go away, don't you get you damn tomato bastard?!" Lovino yelled. "Calm down. _Olé, Olé!__ Oyabun yakara na. Mamottaru de donna mono kara mo. Genki ga deru omajinai. Suru? Na, suru? Fusososososo~, fusosososososo~, fusososososo~ "_ Antonio sung. Quickly after he paused for a small breath Lovino unlocked the door and stood in front of Antonio with a glare. "No more damn singing, you bastard." Lovino stated. Antonio smiled brightly. "Of course."

Lovino smiled sadly and turned his gaze to the floor. He shook his head and walked out to his balcony and just stared out to the sky. Antonio's smile faded into a small sad one. He followed and leaned on the railing and watched Lovino. "How the hell could that damn idiot be gone so fucking suddenly?" Lovino asked sadly and stared down to the ground below. Antonio stayed quiet and contined watching. "One minute the stupid bastard is talking about doing damn parkour, th-then the next, his ass is dead. How the hell could he do that to me? He was such a fucking idiot." Lovino grit his teeth.

Antonio lost his smile. He turned his attention to the condition of Lovino's room. There was ripped pillows littering the floor, pillow stuffing everywhere, a broken lamp shattered next to the bed, yet the bed was perfectly neat. Sure the pillows were missing and ripped to shreds, but the bed was made up and untouched. Antonio sighed, knowing that instead of getting any sleep last night, Lovino went on a little rampage and destroyed his own room. "I miss him." That statement snapped Antonio out of his thoughts. "Qué?" Antonio asked looking back to Lovino.

Lovino looked up at Antonio with a sad smile, tears threatning the corners of his eyes. "I said I miss Feli. I miss my Fratello, a lot. It hurts." Lovino admitted. Antonio sighed and looked at him sadly. "How the hell could he possibly do something so stupid as to kill himself? He didn't even tell me he was being bullied. H-he could've confieded in me, somehow. But no! He only opened up to that damned potato bastard, then he had to go and off himself!" Lovino let some tears slide down his face as he hit the railing with his fist. "Woah, woah, woah. Lovi, don't do that." Antonio held Lovino's shaking, throbbing hand. He held Lovi's hand to his lips and sighed. "Calm down. I know you're hurting. But for the love of god, be careful please." Antonio begged. "You don't know shit! Leave me alone you bastard!" Lovino snatched his hand away. From the force of the snatch, he hit the railing and almost went over. Antonio caught Lovino's arm and pulled him back up. He held him close to his chest. "Be careful!" Antonio snapped and sighed.

Lovino's ear was pressed to Antonio's chest, so he heard how fast and loud his heart was pounding. He sighed and hugged Antonio. "I'm sorry." Antonio took Lovino's hand and lead him back to the bedroom. The two sat on the floor, side-by-side. Lovino rested his head on Antonio's shoulder and continued to cry. "Antonio looked at his face and gave a tiny laugh. "Hey Lovi, your face looks like a tomato." He laughed. "Pfft. D-don't say stupid shit like that out of no where, bastard." Lovino laughed. They both smiled to each other and gave off small laughs. Antonio smiled and looked down at Lovino's laughing face. He stroked Lovino's hair and kissed his forehead.

Lovino stopped laughing and blushed. "Now you really look like a tomato." Antonio smiled. "B-bastard." Lovino whispered. "I know you're still upset from yesterday. Who wouldn't be. I miss Feliciano too, but Lovi, you at least need to sleep." Antonio explained. "Alright. I know, Toni, I know. It's just a real pain in the ass." Lovino sighed. "And stop being so careless. Boss is worried, you know?" Antonio demanded. "I said I was sorry about the balcony, didn't I?" Lovino said hostily.

"Not just that, Lovino. You left your front door unlocked as well." Antonio pointed out.

Lovino's eyes widened at that realisation and hit his forehead. "Shit. I'm sorry. The first thing I did when you dropped me off last night was trash my room." Lovino sighed. "I can see." Antonio laughed. "Don't laugh, you jerk." Lovino smirked and hit spain upside the head. "Ow! Heh. So are you feeling slightly better or do I have to pull off the charm again?" Antonio teased. Lovino smiled. "Not again, you bastard. If you do, I'll kick your ass." After that statement Lovi's stomache growled. The two looked down at his stomache. "Let me guess. You didn't eat either?" Antonio smiled. Lovino blushed and nodded slowly.

Antonio stood up quickly, slightly suprising Lovino. "Well, as the boss, I shall go and retrieve something decent for my henchman to eat." Antonio declared. Lovino stood up as well and hit the top of Antonio's head. "Im not your damn henchman, bastard. Anyways, you don't have to do that." Lovino stated. Antonio ruffeled Lovino's hair. "Don't worry. Boss insists." He smiled and Lovino shrugged. The two walked to the door holding hands. They got to the door and Lovino stopped, but held onto Antonio's hand tightly. "What? Are you going to e lonely without boss?" Antonio teased. "It's not that bastard! I-I just...fine. Y-yeah." Lovino admited and looked away blushing again. Antonio lifted Lovino's chin and stared at him. "Yep. Just like a tomato." The two laughed again and hugged.

"I promise I won't be gone long." Antonio smiled as the two pulled apart. "Fine. Just hurry back, you jerk." Lovino smiled slightly. "Right. Boss'll be back before you know it." Antonio announced as he left the apartment. Lovino smiled and shut the door behind Toni and walked back to his room. He flopped down on his bed and thought of something, anything to do. After he sat up and watched T.V. For about twenty minutes, he heard a crashing sound. He looked at his closed room door and raised an eyebrow. He turned the volume down and went to investigate. He peeked out the door and saw two figures. Two men and they were putting things into bags. "Are those bastards robbing me?!" Lovino thought to himself. "How'd they get in here?!" Lovino looked to his front door and remembered that he didn't lock it.

"Shit!" He whispered to himself. He thought to just go out there and kick their asses, but he looked back to his hand that he used to hit the balcony railing. It still was in pain and still throbbing. He was more than sure that it was broken, and he couldn't fight two guys with a broken hand. He looked back out to the thieves and looked for any signs of if they were armed. They both were. "Che palle." Lovino sighed. He quietly slid over to his desk and opened a book to the middle. He pulled out the gun he had hidden within the cut out pages. He prepared the weapon and sighed to himself. "Not such a good idea to punch a railing now was it, Lovino?" He asked himself quietly. Slowly he went back to his door and peeked out again.

He took a deep breath and got into a crouching position. He carefully made his way out of his room and into the kitchen area. The two men still lingered in the living area, so Lovino decided to listen in on their conversation. "This guy doesn't have much. Did they just move?" One asked. "Damn straight. Now leave, bastards." Lovino thought. "Probably. Let's go check the bedroom." The other commanded. The two started to make their way to Lovino yelled and shot the guy's leg, forcing him to fall to the ground and cry in pain. Lovino breathed heavily but smiled at the pain that theif was in. "Now, now. Play NICE!" The other man yelled as he took his gun and hit Lovino in the face with it. Lovino fell to the ground and held his face. Blood dripped from his mouth and he glared at the man.

The man laughed wildly. He cocked his gun and shot his partner in the head. Lovino's eyes widened. "I'm screwed." He thought aloud. "You are so right." The man grinned wildly. Another man walked in the door and caught sight of the dead man on the ground. "Boss, what the hell happened to Takahiro?!" He asked. "He was weak. We didn't need him. Now don't question me any further Ona." The boss ordered. "Y-yes sir." Ona said shakely. "I don't appreciate that you shot my guy in the leg, hazel eyes. So, don't think it's fair that I take something from you?" The boss asked evilly. Lovino shook his head rapidly. The boss nodded. "I think I should. An eye for an eye. It's only fair." The boss said darkly. Tears threatened the ends of Lovino's eyes as he thought rapidly of how he could get out of this situation.

He glanced down at his gun and got a really risky idea. He breathed quickly and shot the guy named Ona in the arm. Ona screamed loudly in pain and slid back out the door. As the bosses attention was shortly turned to Ona, Lovino quickly crawled to the living area. He stood and made a break for his room, figuring he could just jump from the balcony and run for the forest. It was a bit of a long jump, but he could make it. The boss glared at Lovino. He followed and shot Lovino in the side, right before he reached the door. Lovino yelled in pain. "FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lovino creid as he hit the floor. The boss laughed maniacally. "Oh, you look so pitiful." He smiled.

Instead of finishing Lovino off, he walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some alchohol. He started pouring everything on funiture and clothes. Lovino scooted into his room and hid in his closet. He was losing a lot of blood quickly and he was really dizzy. "I hope you like burning in Hell, hazel eyes!" The boss yelled. Lovino let his tears fade as he reached for something lying on the floor in the closet. It was a pretty white box. He held it close to his chest and gave a slight smile. "If anything were to happen, just let that damned Tomato bastard find this." Lovino prayed.

The boss kept his maniacal laugh as he tuned on the stove, lit some incence, opened the oven, and lit his lighter. "Light it up and let it burn!" He yelled as he dropped the lighter. Lots of things quickly caught fire. The boss walked out the door and just watched as the fire grew. Lovino smelled the fire and laughed sadly. "Feliciano..." He sighed and scooted back more into the closet. Soon enough, his whole house in flames.

Antonio whistled more as he made his way back to Lovino's apartment carrying groceries. As he got to the apartment complex, lots of fire trucks and police cars parked. "What's going on?" Atonio asked a random stranger. "Apartment 29 caught fire." The guy answered. "Apartme-..." Antonio faded off and then rushed to find one of the police officers. One officer walked along handcuffing The boss. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can-" He was cut off by a panting, panicking Antonio. "Where's the man that lived in the apartment?!" Antonio exclaimed.

The officer looked at the man with a look of shock for a moment, then it instantly faded into a sad frown. He turned his attention away from Antonio and back to boss. "Can be used against you in the court of law." The officer finished his statement as he shoved the boss into the backseat of the police car. The boss rolled his eyes. The officer turned back to Antonio with a sincere smile. He held his hand out and Antonio shook it. "I am officer Taylor. The man in the back of this car is named Russ Bugington. He is a world class serial killer. He started the fire in apartment 29, where Lovino Vargas took residence. Lovino Vargas is dead. He died from blood loss due to his bullet wound. He was barely touched by the fire." Officer Taylor tried explaining. Antonio fell to the ground sobbing.

"Toni? Toni? Antonio? What happened? Mon Dieu, what is going on." The familiar French accent called. Francis appeared at Antonio's side. He rubbed his back in some weak attempt to calm him. "What the hell is going on?! Toni? Is he alright?!" Gilbert appeared as well and asked, highly concerned. "The killer Russ Bugington murdered Lovino Vargas." Officer Taylor sighed. "What?!" Francis exclaimed. "Mien Gott!" Gilbert exclaimed as well. "How could this have happened?! Why Lovi?!" Antonio yelled, pissed. "We don't know. We're going to interigate Bigington in order to find the answers. I'm sorry. We did find this, and we thought you might to have this." Officer Taylor sympithized. Antonio shook his head, stood up, and stormed off.

"W-wait! Toni! God. Hold on." Francis quickly followed. "Guys! Wait up!" Gilbert sighed frustrated and took the white box and followed after his two friends. Officer Taylor tiped his hat and turned a glare towards the man sitting in the backseat of his car. Russ smirked an insane grin as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Tick tok, TayTay, tick tok." Russ chimed. "Shut your mouth" Taylor sighed as he got into the car.

It had been two days since Antonio locked himself up in his house. Francis and Gilbert thought it had been long enough, so the two of them went to visit him. "Toni! C'mon, open up. The awesome me has come to cheer you up." Gilbert announced. "He's not going to open up. But,..." Francis faded off as he reached underneath the doormat for the spare key. With it, he unlocked the door and the two walked in. "Antonio?" Francis called as they made it to Antonio's room.

"I don't remember giving you two keys. How'd you get in here?"Antonio asked as he sat up in bed. "The door was overpowered by my awesomeness." Gilbert laughed, but quickly stopped as Antonio glared at him evily. "I-it was Francis!" "Well, thanks for the support Gilbert." Francis sighed. Antonio smiled slightly. "Hey! We're making progress!" Gilbert cheered. "How are you doing, Toni?" Francis asked. "I'm fine. Really. Just...a bit lonely." Antonio smiled. "Oh that's sad." Gilbert blurted out. Francis elbowed him in the ribs and shhed him. "Sorry. Here. The officer guy was trying to give this to you." Gilbert smiled and handed him the white box.

"And the officers say that there is another accomplice that was working with this Russ. They're still looking for him, but Russ himself is behind bars." Francis explained. "Good." Antonio bit out as he took the box. "Well, me and Francy pants here have to get going! Very important person to go see." Gilbert grinned. "I don't even know who it is. But it is good to see that you are doing much better, mon ami." Francis smiled. Antonio stood up out of bed. "Thanks guys. Have fun. I'm going to go out and get something to eat." Antonio smiled. "Alright! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Gilbert cheered and dragged Francis out the door. "Bye Toni!" Francis bit out as he was pulled out the door.

Antonio laughed at his friends and got dressed. As he started to leave, he looked back to the white box. He picked it up and walked out the door. He opened the box and looked at the contents. There were old photos inside of himself with a young Lovino. Nastalgia took over as he was reminded of all the good times he and Lovino shared. Small tears fell as he remembered all of the pictures. "To think Lovi would still have these. Hm? What's this?" Antonio asked himself as he found a folded up piece of paper. He found a nearby bench and sat down. He rested the box next to himself and placed the now sacred picturesback into the box.

He unfolded the flimsy paper and looked over it's contents. It seemed to be a...poem.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I think its dumb as hell to start a poem that way,_

_You know it's true._

_I feel kinda weird writing this,_

_It was never my strongest skill,_

_It's more of my fratello's style,_

_My Fratello, I will always miss._

_Enough about him,_

_That's not what i'm here for,_

_I here to talk to you, _

_The man I will always adore._

_I'm not ashamed to write these words,_

_It's only pencil and paper, right?_

_Since you've opened this box,_

_You saw the pictures that I'm hoping made your day more bright._

_I'm writing this to you in my last hours,_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore._

_Keep me in your memorize,_

_You're the man I'm dying for._

_I'm not afraid to call you Boss,_

_I never was, alright._

_I loved being your henchman._

_It's only natural right?_

_I wish I could have said these things to you when I was alive,_

_Don't hate me for that you bastard._

_You're the reason that I thrive._

_Thank you. I'll say that over and over again._

_I wish I could have said it to you._

_I wish I could have heard it._

_I wish I never said anything bad to you._

_You honestly didn't deserve it._

_I'll say it again and again Toni._

_I'll say it with everything I have._

_I wish I didn't have to leave you._

_I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss you so bad._

_I Love you_

_I Love you_

_I Love you_

_I Love you._

_Don't hate me Antonio._

_I love you too much._

_I take back everything mean I said to you_

_So PLEASE don't hate me._

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,_

_I Love you, Boss._

_I'll love you forever._

_I Love you. I'll miss you. Ti amo_

_-Your Henchman, Lovino Vargas_

Silent tears slid down Antonio's face as a bright smile formed. "And he said he wasn't good at the arts. This was beautiful!" he cheered. "He called me boss twice! That's more than he's ever called me that in his life." Antonio wiped the tears from his face and sighed. He flipped the poem paper over and found a pen within the box. He began writing.

_Lovi,_

_I miss you. I am so happy with the poem you wrote. Boss is so proud. I wish you would have written more. I would have been overjoyed to witness that. Over and over again you wrote, "Don't hate me". You know better than anyone that I could never hate you. You are my sacred little henchman, and I could never ever hate you. I'll miss you forever. I love you Lovino, and I miss you. I wish you could come back to me. I miss you so much. I wish I could see you face again, hear your voice again, hold you once more. I would give anything to those things. It's going to hurt so much not having you here with me. I'm sad already and eveything just pains me. I wonder what you're doing right now? I hope you're having fun and that you're safe. I should be thankful that you're no longer hurting or grieving. Be nice to your little brother. Tell him I said hi. I'll miss you both so much. Take care of yourself. I can't stop reading this poem. It's just so good. Even now, my smile won't fade. Your words are now what I cherish most. I wish I could have seen you write this or at least been with you in your final hour. Just like you said, I wish I could hear you say it too. But I guess seeing it on paper is just as good. I love you Lovi. I love you._

_Your Best friend always,_

_Antonio_

Antonio placed the pen and poem back into the box and closed it. He turn the box over and saw the engraving that read, _"Ti amo". _Antonio smiled and wrote _"_**_Yo también te amo". _****"****I'm never letting this box out of my sight ever. I promise you Lovi." He stood up and went to get something eat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Veir/Quatre**

_**(Let's play the drinking game. Take a drink for every time you see the word, "Awsome". Kesesesese!)**_

Matthew quickly stirred the pancake batter. His eyes were glued to the television screen and he wore a very determined expression on his face. He was so focused that when his doorbell rang, he jumped and dropped the bowl of batter. The bowl hit the floor, making the batter go everywhere. The floor, the cabinets, his shoes, his clothes, his glasses, and even some in his hair. He let out a tiny groan. "Whose at the door?" He asked a bit bitterly.

"Hey. Birdie? Are you okay?" Came a worried voice. Matthew sighed and walked to the door while cleaning his glasses. "I would very much appreciate it if you don't scare me like that, Gil." Matthew requested as he began opening the door. When the door was opened, Matthew found himself in an unexpected embrace. It didn't register to him that he was being hugged until two minutes later, when it finally did, he blushed deeply. "Uh-uhm...G-Gil? What's-" Matthew was cut off by Gibert's sigh of relief. "You're alright. That's good. I thought you were attacked or worst. So, the awsome me came to rescue you." Gilbert pulled away and grinned.

"Woah. What? Wait, what? W-why would I be attacked?" Matthew asked confused. Gilbert sighed again and hugged Matthew. This time Mathew actually hugged back. "The guy that had a hand in killing Lovino is still out there. So, I thought he probably got to you." Gilbert admitted. Matthew pulled away this time and giggled. "Gil, you forget that I'm invisble. No one notices I exist, but you and Alfie. Being invisible comes in handy with situations like hiding from murderers. If anyone should be worried, it's me worried about you." Matthew smiled.

Gilbert ruffled Matthew's hair and laughed. "No need in worrying about the awsome Gilbert." Matthew pointed to the pancake batter mess in the kitchen. "I was making pancakes and when you showed up so unexpectedly, I dropped the bowl. It got everywhere, including on me." Matthew pointed to himself and then to Gilbert. "So, some got on your clothes when you hugged me." He explained. Gilbert looked down at his clothes. It was true, his own clothes were stained with the batter. "Oh, whoops. Well, me and my awsomeness apologizes. Keseseseseseseses!" Gilbert laughed.

Matthew still blushed slightly and laughed a little. "Okay. Awsome apology accepted. Anyways, you should take a shower. I'll wash your clothes, so just leave them at the door." Matthew smiled and then sat on the couch. Gilbert shrugged and headed off for the restroom. After Matthew heard the door close twice and the water turn on, he went to retrive the clothes. "Heh. Neatly folded." Mattie gave a small laugh and went to place the clothes in the washer.

After the clothes were done, Mattie placed clothes in the bathroom and went back to sitting on the couch and watching T.V. Gilbert stepped into the room. Matthew turned around to look at him, and his jaw dropped. Gil walked toward the couch in, what seemed to Matthew, slow motion. Gil's hair was damp. Water slowly splashed off when Gil ran his fingers through his hair. The towel was draped around his neck. He was shirtless and barefoot, and wore a pair of freshly washed light shown on him, and exageratted the water glistening all over his body. He held his shirt in his hand as time seemed to go back into normal motion.

Matthew's face flushed all shades of red. He quickly turned back to his T.V., trying to ignore the image of a shirtless Prussian. "U-Uh, Gilly? Uh...Uhm...?" Matthew bit out. "Yeah?" Gilbert asked not aware of the situation. Matthew covered his mouth and nose to look back at Gilbert. He looked down at Gil's torso then his face quickly and turned back to his television. "Oh!" Gil exclaimed, catching on. He slipped his shirt on and laughed. "Kesesese. Your face was priceless. Oh...uh, Birdie, you have something on your head." Gilbert pointed. Matthew's blushed stayed as he felt his hair. "Something other than dried batter? Oh!" Matthew felt something fluffy, he picked up the small, warm object. He held it in both hands and stared down at the small yellow creature. "Hi, Gilbird. When'd you get here? I didn't even notice you . How long have you been in my hair?" Mattie asked.

The bright yellow bird just chirped happily, making Matthew smile. "Well, I'd better go take my shower." He stood up and headed for the restroom. Gilbert shrugged and started watching flipping the channels on the T.V. Until it arrived back to the channel Matthew was watching. The people in weird, bulky looking uniforms, carrying sticks, ice skating, and slamming each other into the walls. It was brutal. Gilbert could have sworn he saw a tooth fly.

"Birdie couldn't possibly be watching something as violent as this. Could he?" Gil thought. Gilbird peacefully rested atop of Gil's head. "Yes!" Matthew cheered, reentering the room after about seven minutes. He cheered as one of the guys got the black circle thing into the net thing, as Gilbert refered to them as. "That was quick. Hey, Mattie, what is this? Gil pointed to the program. "Hockey." Matthew sat on the couch, completely focused on the game. He, too, came out shirtless. It didn't seem like it was on purpose, more like he was rushing and just forgot. Water dripped from the Canadian's hair onto his bare chest, water glistening in the light.

Gil was unfazed by the matter. He just watched how focused Matthew was on the game. "You seem to like that game...A lot." Gilbert concluded, feigning saddness. Matthew blushed a little and switched off the television. Gilbert laughed. "S-sorry." Matthew sighed. "Aaaaaaaand..." Gilbert handed him a red sweatshirt off a nearby chair. "Oh!" Mattie blushed a darker shade of red as he pulled on the sweatshirt. Gilbert laughed. "Anyways, the awsome me has spotted something unusual. Where's the bear?" Gilbert pointed out. Matthew's expression turned beyond sad. "I-I sorta asked Papa Francis to babysit him for me while I went to visit Alfie. When I got back...Papa said that Kumachichi ran away. I-I'm not a kid anymore. I know what 'Sorry. Your pet ran away', means." Mattie sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry. And, I know this isn't the best time to mention this, but i'm pretty sure that that wasn't his name." Gilbert spoke cautiously. Matthew looked confused.

"K-Kumaflakes?"

"No."

"Kumacola?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Monokuma?"

"Nope."

"Kumalogy?"

"Nein."

"Kumajiro?"

"Bingo." Gilbert smiled. Matthew gave a sad smile. "Alright. This is depressing. Let's go." Gilbert stood up. "Go? Go where?" Matthew asked. "Anywhere!" Gilbert laughed. "Gil, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Matthew warned. "Of course it's not a good idea. It's an awsome idea! Now, Let's go!" Gilbert cheered, grabbed Matties wrist, and dragged him out the door.

~15 minutes later~

Gilbert and Matthew walked along side each other in the park. The air was cool, lot's of other people were around, and everything was peaceful. The two continued walking and enjoying the atmosphere. "Hey, Gil. Look." Mattie pointed towards a statue in the center of the park. It was made of stone and portraied a man on a horse, weilding a sword pointed toward the sky. "I wonder why the chose that for the centerpiece? It's pretty." Matthew smiled. "Yeah, it's awsome, but not as awsome as me. Keseseseseseses!" Gilbert laughed. "But what's with that tall bridge thing behind it?" Matthew looked to where Gilbert was pointing. It was a huge bridge, probably for cars to cross from one side of the park to aother. People walked across and were even riding bikes on it too. It stood above the park stream and was a little bit behind the centerpiece statue.

"It's probably for cars to cross the stream." Matthew explained. A car crossed the bridge, proving Mattie's point. "Let's go up there." Gilbert offered. "O-okay, sure." Matthew agreed. The two made their way over and stood on the bridge. The wind blew through Mattie's hair, and the two could see that the sky was now a light grey color. "Is it going to rain?" Gilbert asked. Matthew shrugged and leaned on the bridge railing. "From up here, the people down there look like ants." Matthew imagined. "They do, don't they?" Gilbert observed the people down below.

Almost right after Gil's statement, Matthew's stomach growled. "I guess I forgot to eat. Because _**someone **_made me spill my batter." Matthew smiled up at Gilbert, making him blush. "Again, the awsome me apologizes. So being as awsome as I am, I'll go get us something to eat." Gil declared, making his way off the bridge. "Bring me back an icecream, please!" Mattie called. After Gil gave a thumbs up, Matthew went back to watching the tiny people below.

"H-hey?" Someone tapped his shoulder. Matthew turned and saw a guy in shades, a hat, and a trench coat. "C-creepy." Mattie thought to himself. "What time is it?" the guy asked. Matthew looked to his watch. "Eleven, twenty-five" Matthew answered. "Good, good." the guy nodded and let out a nervous sigh. A little ways behind thee guy, Mattie saw a young girl on her phone. She dropped a white feather on the ground and started to leave the bridge. She hung up and winked at Matthew. He blushed, making her giggle. She waved and left the bridge. Matthew waved back and laughed at himself.

Looking around, Mattie noticed that only he and the trench coat guy were the only ones on the bridge. The guy was slightly shaking. "Uhm, are you okay?" Matthew asked. Not expecting a question, the guy turned quickly to look at Matthew. His sunglasses fell off. "Wha- yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, sounding out of breath. Mattie's eyes widened as he recognised the guy's face instantly, from T.V. "You're him." Matthew took a step back. "Huh?" The guy was confused.

Matthew gulped. "You're the guy the police are looking for. One of the ones that helped kill Lovino." Matthew cleared up. "Fuck." The guy grit his teeth. Almost instantly, the police pulled up. "Shit." the guy exclaimed. "Ona! Give it up! We know you were working with Russ Bugington! Turn yourself in now!" An officer announced. Ona slightly paniced and grabbed Matthew's hair. He held a gun to Mattie's head. Mattie winced and shut his eyes tight.

Gilbert was on the ground, behind the police. "Whta the hell is going on?" Gilbert asked. He looked up at the bridge and saw that Matthew was being held hostage. "Wait. No! What? What?! What is going on?!" he exclaimed. "Leave me alone and this guy doesn't get a cap in his brain!" Ona yelled. "Let him go, Ona! He has nothing to do with this." The officer ordered. Small ters slid down Matthew's face. "P-please let me go. Please." Mattie begged. Ona shook visibly and started contemplating his situation. He slowly let go of Mattie's hair. "I just can't." Ona muttered. Matthew looked at him with confused. "I can't!" Ona snapped and unconsiously pushed Matthew off the railing. Ona ran off away from the cops.

Matthew was falling for what seemed like forever. In reality, it was only a few seconds, before he heard a loud sqashing sound and he stopped falling. He looked ut the people below. Their jaws dropped, some in tears, and others speechless, mouths gaping. Everything was silent. No one made even the slightest of noises. It was as if time itself, had stopped. Matthew blinked and looked to Gilbert. His expression slightly scared Mattie. Gil had tears spilling over, and his eyes were widened. All collor had drained from Gilbert's face. Matthew was beyond confused. He mouthed the words, "Gil? What happened?"

More tears pooled down Gilbert's face. Matthew looked down and saw the centerpiece statue. Blood dripped onto the statue's face and sadle of the horse. He looked up a bit more and saw the sword pierced through his stomach, covered in the dark red liquid. Matthew was suddenly lightheaded and felt a sharp pain in his belly. He threw up a good amount of blood. He looked back to Gilbert. Finding himself unable to speak, Matthew mouthed the words, "I's so sorry." He smiled as he nodded off and his body slowly went limp.

It began raining, hard. Gilbert stepped back and shook his head in ultimate disbelief. More tears fell as he tried grasping the situation at hand. He tried steadying his breathing. "It this...f-for real? Please t-tell me I'm d-dreaming." He begged himself. His vision bblurred until it faded into complete and utter darkness.

Gilbert's heavy eyelids flutter open. Things were still blurry and he had a severe headache. "Good. Your finally waking up." Came the voice of Ludwig. "West? W-where am I?" Gilbert asked as his vision cleared. The back of his head throbbed as he sat up. "Your bedroom. You passed out in the park." Ludwig handed Gil a glass of water and some pain killers. "You fell on the pavement and wounded your head. You had to get stitches. You were asleep for two days now." He explained. "Oh. No wonder it hurts so bad." Gilbert slightly laughed as he took the pills. He then cleared his throat. "S-so...was it-"

"I'm sorry." Ludwig cut him off. "Really, I am." Gilbert sighed sadly as the images of Matthew's death replayed in his mind. Ludwig placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Don't think about it." He said in some attempt to comfort Gil. "I won't." Gilbert sighed and got out of bed. "What are you doing?" Ludwig asked. "I'm going to visit his house." Gilbert stated simply. "You seem to be taking this well." Ludwig concluded.

"To be honest, I'm not. Unlike you, Toni, and Al, I'm not going to mope around. Just think, would He really like to see me like that?" Gil questioned. Ludwig was surprised and speechless. "Anyways, I'm too awsome to mope around and wallow in self pity." Gilbert boasted. Ludwig gave a small laughed. "Keseseseseseses." Gil laughed. Ludwig smiled as his brother left.

Gilbert soon reached Matthew's house. The door was unlocked, so he just walked in. He headed towards Mattie's bedroom. He walked in and saw someone. "B-Birdie?!" Gilbert called. "Heh. That's...new. People are usually mistaking him for me. Not the other way around." It was Alfred He turned to face Gil. He had his glasses off. His eyes were reddened and slightly was his nose. "Hey Al. I-I'm sorry about your brother." Gilbert apologized. "I'm sorry too. Hey, look. Me and Francy Pants found this dry erase board in Mattie's closet. Yao decorated it and we wrote notes to Mattie. You should write one too. Oh and I found this. I'm pretty sure it's for you. Here." Alfred handed Gilbert a sheet of paper. Gil smiled sadly, trying to get over the sad face of Alfred. Alfred forced a grin.

"I-It's going to be difficult looking in a mirror. I'm going to have to deal with seeing his face everyday." Alfred laughed sadly. "Anyways, I gotta go, dude. Bye."Alfred left, leaving Gil on his own. Gilbert sighed and smiled. He looked down at the paper and began reading:

_I am quiet_

_I am shy_

_I am invisible_

_but I don't know why._

_I try to get people's attention_

_but to no avail_

_I try to speak up_

_but I always seem to fail_

_I try to become memorable_

_but they always forget me_

_I try to get them to listen_

_but they never see_

_I am scared_

_I may cry_

_am I invisible_

_do you know why?_

_It hurts so bad_

_that no one can remember my name_

_not even my own family_

_they're all just the same_

_No matter if I scream_

_if I yell_

_if I cry_

_no one can tell_

_Will you hurt_

_if I were to die_

_only because i'm invisible_

_and you should know why_

_I was always so sad_

_before I met you_

_you are my best friend_

_you never asked "Who"_

_You're awsome_

_that is true_

_it's because of that_

_that I love you_

_I want to keep living_

_to stay by your side_

_my love for you_

_I will not try to hide_

_because of you,_

_I will no longer cry_

_because I am not invisible_

_and you're the reason why._

_Gilbert__, I love you._

_Matthew._

Tears slowly went down Gil's face. He smiled and laughe. He looked at the dry erase board and read the notes.

"We're all going to miss you, Aru."

"You were such a good chair, da? We will miss you."

"Always missing you. Wish you were here, mon fils."

"Miss you bro. If eyebrows were here, he'd miss you two. I'm missing the both of you. Stay safe you two. Protect each other. I want you both to know that you're in my hearts and will always stay there. No one can ever replace you two, ever. I love you guys. I miss you."

Gilbert sighed, knowing full well that the last one was Alfred's. He picked up a sharpie and bgan writing his own note:

_Dear Mattie,_

_Gilbird misses you, Alfred misses you, Francis misses you, and above all the awsome me misses you. That's four. Ludwig noticed you were gone. So, that's five. I visited Toni before getting here and I reminded him of who you were. He said, "Oh, now I remember him. I miss his cute face." And for that, I punched him in his face. You can't blame me. Don't blame me. Anyways,that's six. Six people that miss you. See, you were never invisible. I could go on more about how many other people miss you, but that would make this letter longer than it has to be. I miss you so much. I really wish you were here. I miss your awsomeness. Yes, I am actually admitting that you are just as awsome, if not more awsome, than me. I have to go. The awsome me has something awsome to do for the awsome you. I love you Birdie. More than you'll ever know._

_Your best friend,_

_Gilbert_

Gilbert recapped the sharpie and put it down. He smiled, noticing tht he actually left a lot of space for anyone else to write notes. He sighed happily and headed off to do that thing for Matthew.

The somewhat dry leaves, crunched underneath Gil's boots. He bit his thumb nail and started mumbling to himself. He furrowed his brows and thought hard. "I know he wouldn't lie. What good of a reason would he have? He has to be around her somewhere, right?" Gilbert thought to himself. He walked around the woods for around fifteen more minutes. He sighed and gave up. "Guess not." He turned to leave and felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. He turned around and gave a sad smile. "Found you."

"Where's...Matthew?" Kumajiro asked, tilting his head. Gilbert dropped to his knees and hugged the soft, white creature. He burried his face in Kuma's fur and let the tears he'd been holding back, fall. "I'm so sorry." Gil apologized. "Ich leibe dich, Matthew. Ich leibe dich."


	5. Chapter 5

Five/Fünf/Cinco/Fünf

(Slight swearing. No like, no read. Thank you. Oh! Aaaaaand serious OOCness in this chapter.)

Alfred sat in the grave yard and yawned. He laid back and stared up at the sky. He looked to the tomb stone next to him. "In memory of our beloved Arthur Kirkland. You will be missed. R.I.P." It read. Alfred gave a small laughed. "That is so corny." He shook his head as he sighed. He looked to the other side of him to a different tomb stone. "Here lies Matthew Williams. Always missing you. R.I.P." Alfred sat up. "Even cornier. Geez, can't anyone think of anything better to write?" He laughed and smiled at the two graves he was sitting between. "I miss you guys." He sighed.

He looked to the two tomb stones in front of Arthur's and Matthew's. "In loving memory of Feliciano Vargas. R.I.P" "Will always be missed. Lovino Vargas. R.I.P." Alfred smiled. "Hey little buddies. Miss you guys too. I hope all four of you are doing okay. Take care of each other okay." He smiled sadly, not noticing that some tears slide down his face. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He stood up and stretched. "I-I'll come check on you guys later. Oh and good news. Mattie, Lovi, They caught that guy Ona. Isn't that great?" Alfred grinned and waved to the four graves. He then ran off out of the grave yard.

It had been a month since the four's passing. Alfred was still weighing the option between staying here or just moving back to New York. For the time being he would stay here, since he had a job to do. It was a very special job that only he could do. Something special happened to Alfred over the month, and now he was determined to use that ability to help Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio later.

"I'm starving. Maybe I'll-" Alfred was cut off. "Hey, Al! You here too?" Alfred looked down the sidewalk to see Gilbert and his brother Ludwig. "Yeah. Visiting the guys." Alfred smiled. Ludwig gave a small smile and Gilbert grinned widely. Alfred walked over to the two. "What are you two doing here?" Alfred asked. "The flowers on Feliciano's grave are withering, so I'm bringing new ones." Ludwig explained. "I'm here to give Birdie some company." Gilbert smiled. "Oh, cool." Alfred smiled. "Toni's at the store buying tomato seeds." Gil's smile sorta dropped. "H-He's not gonna plant those on Lovino's grave is he?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shrugged. "Who knows?" Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think he should do that, Alfie." Came a small voice. "I know right. That's like me trying to plant scones on Iggy's grave." Alfred stated. "You can't do that, Alfie." Came a different small voice. "You can't?" Alfred looked confused. Ludwig and Gilbert looked at him like he was crazy. "Who are you talking to?" Gilbert finally asked. "Huh? O-oh no one." Alfred blushed. "Are you feeling alright?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred's face grew red. "Dudes I'm fine!" He yelled. The two Germans put their hands up in defense. "Hey Bastards!" Antonio ran up to them with a huge grin. "Did Dora the Explora just call us bastards?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. Toni nodded. "You should watch your language, Toni." Ludwig said with a cute smile. Alfred's eye twitched at that. "Don't tell me what to do you stupid potato bastard!" Antonio snapped angrily. Alfred's eye twitched twice. Ludwig looked to be close to tears. "Don't cry, brah. That is not a sight I wanna see." Alfred sighed and looked to Gilbert who was slightly transparent. Alfred's eyes widened. He finally noticed that Gilbert was holding Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" Kuma asked. "I'm the awesome Gilbert. You're new owner." Gilbert said quietly. "Who?" Kuma tilted his head and Gilbert sighed. Antonio continued to yell at Ludwig and Luddy held back tears. Alfred's eye continued to twitch to the point that it might fall off. "Shut the hell up you bloody wankers!" Alfred yelled and covered his mouth. "Stop it." He hissed. He heard cheerful laughter that only he could hear and he smiled a little. "Geez. Okay. Let me rephrase that. Shut the fuck up." He sighed and the three got quiet, while Gilbert became all visible again. The four just stood there in complete silence. Alfred cleared his throat and grinned. "Anyone got anything new to share?"

"Oh! Hey, did any of you all find this?" Toni asked and held up a single white feather. "I found this in the closet Lovi died in." Gilbert held up one to. "It was on the bridge." So did Ludwig. "Feliciano's house." Alfred smiled and held up his feather. It was made into a necklace and was around his neck. "Post office." The other three stared at him confused. "What are these? Do you know?" Ludwig asked Alfred. Alfred nodded. "I have an idea. Look, hold onto those okay. They're…..more important than you'll ever know." Alfred said with a sad smile. The three nodded. "Anyways, I'm gonna head home. I've had enough of you bastards for one day." Toni sighed. "I'm going home to make some pasta." Ludwig grinned. "How about pancakes instead?" Gilbert asked. "Woah, a floating bear." Ludwig gasped and Gilbert sighed. "Bye guys." Alfred smiled seeing them walk off.

Alfred could see what they couldn't. He knew what they didn't. He wasn't going t tell them until later. About their guardian angels, Feliciano, Lovino, and Matthew. Alfred waved to the three ghostly forms of his deceased brother and friends and they waved back with cheerful smiles. The three followed behind Ludwig, Antonio, and Gilbert. "Awww! You're not gonna tell them?" Flying mint Bunny asked. Alfred petted his head. "No. I already told you that." Mrs. Fairy pulled a few strands of his hair. "Oh, come on! Why not?!" she asked disappointed.

"Leave him alone you two. He'll tell them later." Came a familiar British accent. Alfred laughed. "Yeah. Oh, hey, Arthur. Sorry for calling you crazy that day. If I hadn't then maybe-" Alfred began apologizing to his deceased friend. "Alfie. It's okay. What happened, happened. Let it go." Arthur smiled as he floated by. "I wish I could hug you." Alfred sighed. "Well, that privilege was lost when I , you know, died." Arthur laughed. Alfred's expression turned sad. "Don't joke like that."

"I'm only happy. I'm glad you can see me at least." Arthur smiled. "I'm glad I can see all of you. I wish the others could too." Alfred smiled sadly. "That's how I used to feel about you and flying mint bunny." Arthur pointed out. "Well, I'm glad I can see him now. Hey, let's head home." Alfred smiled. "Okay." Arthur returned it and floated after him. "Read the poem we wrote again. Please." Arthur begged. "I read that thing like fifteen times yesterday." Alfred complained. "Come on please?" Arthur pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Alfred sighed then smiled. He pulled out the poem the four deceased managed to write somehow and began reading:

_We are here_  
_In the sky above,_  
_Though you can't see us,_  
_You still have our love._

_We are watching over you_  
_To keep you safe_  
_So that you_  
_Don't end up in this place._

_We've watched you grieve_  
_We felt your sorrow,_  
_But we want you to know_  
_There's always tomorrow._  
_It will get better_  
_Someday you'll see_  
_Just keep the happy memories_  
_Of you and me_

_Be happy_  
_Always smile_  
_Stay Cheerful_  
_We'll see you in a while._

_Through your heartache_  
_Through your pain_  
_Just stay strong_  
_For you've much to gain._

_We promise we'll watch over you_  
_Stay by your side_  
_If you ever stray from the path_  
_We'll be your guide._

_We miss you_  
_And its obvious you miss us too_  
_We need you to stay happy and safe _  
_Because we love you._

_Your Gaurdian Angels_  
_and best friends._  
_We love and miss you._


	6. Chapter 6

Roku

England, Italy, Romano, and Canada hugged each other in a corner and stared at Japan in shock and fear. America, Germany, Spain, and Prussia glared at Japan menecingly. Japan just sat there at his desk and smiled. "So how'd you like the story?" He asked. "Impailed by a statue? Th-that's mean. Why do you hate me Japan?" Canada asked in a shaky voice. "Skull and chest? Oh god." England gulped and sighed. "S-stupid salmon bastard." Romano growled nervously. "GERMANY! JAPAN IS BEING SCARY AGAIN! HEEEEEELP!" Italy cried and hugged Romano. Romano held him and pet his hair.

"Alright Japan. We need to talk!" America snapped. "Of course." Japan gave a single nod. "That was totally not awesome. What is wrong with you?" Prussia asked with a raised eyebrow. "You are seriously messed, hombre." Spain shook his head. "Look what you did to them!" America practically yelled and pointed at the four in the corner. England trembled as he tried calming down Canada, who was close to tears. Romano continued petting Italy's hair, while Italy cried.

"Gomenasai." Japan slightly bowed. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Prussia and Spain just shook their heads. America groaned and punched the desk. "Was France involved with this?!" He yelled. Japan slightly smiled and nodded. "He gave me the idea for this fanfiction and even wrote the last chapter about the gaurdian Angels." Japan explained. America tossed his hands up in frustration and walked over to comfort his brother and England. "Alright Japan. Don't publish this okay? We don't need Italy having nightmares." Germany sighed.

Japan nodded and collected the papers. "Germany! America said that my chapter was going to come true! Is that true?!" Italy paniced. Germany shot America a glare. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" America laughed. England sighed and smaked him upside the head. "Ow!" America exclaimed. "Come on Roma. We should get going." Spain smiled and wrapped his arm around Romano's shoulders. Romano nodded, trembling from fear. "Alright." He sad shakily. Spain sighed and whispered something to him, instantly making him calm down. Romano blushed slightly. "Whatever. I didn't need your help you tomato bastard." He huffed. Spain smiled brightly. "Watch out for suspicious looking statues Canada." Spain teased as he and Romano left.

Canada's eyes grew wide and he almost passed out. Prussia slightly shook him to make sure he didn't, though. "It's okay Birdie. I gotcha. I'm going to kill Spain." Prussia growled that last part. "I-it's okay, Prussia. I'm good. Thanks." Canada sighed. "Good. Let's go get something to eat." Prussia smiled. "Sure." Canada returned it and hugged Kumajiro closed to his chest. The two left. "Hey, G-Germany? Can we go walking?" Italy asked. "Fine. If it'll help you calm down then lets go." Germany gave a slight smile. "Yay! Grazie Germany!" Italy cheered and practically dragged Germany to any nearby park.

"You okay?" America asked England. "Y-yeah. Don't worry, you git. I-it was just a story." England said, trying to convince himself more than America. America ruffled his hair and grinned. "Here." He held his hand out to England and he took it. "Let's go anywhere you want." America offered. "Fine. W-whatever." England blushed and the two left. The eight boys walked to their destinations all holding hands. All thinking, "I'm so glad I have you." Japan smiled."It worked, just like France-san said. They're closer now."

~The end~


End file.
